


Adverse Effects

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: 100 Swan Queen Ficlets [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>powerful magic............</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adverse Effects

     If she was going to protect her family, Emma Swan was determined to get magic under control. Thin threads of swirling purple and pearlescent blues wafted from her fingertips.     

     "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Emma heard her own voice falter then, and the world shifted sideways before it fuzzed around the edges and went black.   
  
    When Emma's eyes opened again, she saw the blue of the sky and Regina's face standing over her, lips pursed but eyes concerned.  
  
     "Um....I was doing magic... and then I was... down here taking a nap?" Nothing really  _hurt_ , Emma thought to herself. Except maybe her pride.   
  
     "You fainted, directly into my arms. If you wanted my attention that badly, you could've just bought me a drink on the way home, Ms. Swan." Regina helped Emma lean up, wiping blood from her nose with light touches from her thumb. "You can still buy, though. Hot chocolate, of course. No alcohol til you're checked by a doctor."  
  
     "Yes, mom." Emma stuck out her tongue and struggled to her feet, still clinging to Regina and shaken. Her moment of pride at controlling her magic was decidedly gone, but Regina was hardly disciplining a failed student. "Thanks for um, catching me, I guess."   
  
     "You can't do the saving  _all the time,_ Emma." 


End file.
